El Mundo Antes Del Girl
by fujika
Summary: En un mundo donde no hay mujeres, reina la guerra y el amor encuentra una oportunidad, bandos, uniones, todo puede pasar.


Nos encontramos en un mundo, que fue castigado por dios, dice la leyenda, que en la creación Dios tomo una costilla y creo a la mujer, pero con el pasar de los años, descubrió como el hombre descuido su preciado regalo, y tomo la decisión de darles una vida por separado, en mundo totalmente diferentes.

El primero llamado "Amazonia", en este solo habían mujeres, reinaba la paz y las telenovelas.

El segundo conocido como "tierra 2", habitan solo los hombres, llevando con ellos, el ahora regalo de la vida. Los hombres con el pasar de los años y gracias a las decisiones de sus representaciones de naciones, mejor conocidos por su supuesta inmortalidad, lograron forma una especie de sociedad.

Esta se dividía básicamente en Caballeros y Doncellas, los primeros eran aquellos nacidos para pelear y los otros con preferencia por la paz, eran tomados por esposas. Claro que todo dependía de la clase social de cada uno. Pero eso ya lo irán entendiendo.

Nos situamos en casa de América, mejor conocido como USA y para los amigos Alfred, las naciones se encontraban reunidos en una celebración en casa de este, aprovechando que no se encontraban en guerra.

El motivo de la fiesta, era la presentación de una nación, esta era una reunión en donde los grandes imperios de pasado, se reunían para dictar el estatus social de la nación, que llagaba por decirlo de alguna forma, a la mayoría de edad. La nación cumpliendo años era nada más ni nada menos que, el hermano menor del americano, el dulce Canadá, llamado Matthew.

- no puedo creer que ya llegara el día - dijo un rubio de gruesas cejas, soltando algunas lagrimas - parece que fue ayer cuando podía llevarte en mis brazos -

Este hombre era conocido como Inglaterra, gran ex conquistador, a tal grado que se llego a decir que supero la clase real, pero actualmente era de segunda clase, conocida como Príncipes y princesas, ya que era el líder de un grupo de tierras.

- no es para tanto mama… digo señor Arthur - dijo el cumpleañero aun con algunos recuerdos de su niñez vivos - me ayudaría a vestirme - dijo alzando un vestido de color hueso con detalles en dorados

Seguro verán esto raro, pero el canadiense al ser pacifista, fue criado por él ingles para ser la mejor esposa, cosa que este desaprobó, ya que siempre quiso que fuera un luchador como él o como su hermano.

- por supuesto, para mi niño especial, lo que sea - dijo detallando el vestido - ese es nuevo? No recuerdo habértelo comprado -

- es que, es un regalo de père - dijo feliz mientras se vestía, dándole la espalda a Arthur para que le ajustara el corsé

- y que haces ese frog regalándote cosas - dijo jalando las tiras

- no respiro - susurro el chico luego de tal jalón - no diga eso de pére, el siempre ha estado cuidando de mi… más que usted a decir verdad - dijo lo ultimo para el mismo

- seguro es porque te quiere meter mano -

- el no haría eso - dijo defendiendo al francés

La nación Francia, mejor conocido como Francis, fue su primer tutor, por eso el es el padre, ese hombre era reconocido, por ser en pocas palabras "un sin vergüenza pervertido", pero el canadiense solo conocía a la fuerte nación, que con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos los BTF ha logrado mantener su clase de príncipe, como Arthur.

- mon petit tiene razón, primero muerto, que hacerle daño a mi hermosa rosa blanca - dijo el rubio francés entrando en el cuarto para sorpresa de los otros

- pensé que no vendría - dijo feliz de verlo mientras corría a abrazarlo

- por nada del mundo me lo perdería -dijo correspondiendo al abrazo - además no puedo dejar que alguien con tal mal gusto te ayude a vestir en un día tan importante -

- que estás diciendo wine bastard - dijo el otro separándolos - yo sé perfectamente lo que hago -

- lo que digas Arthur pero no interrumpas - dijo ahora acercándose nuevamente al canadiense para peinarlo - mon petit y tu hermano debería de estar aquí - dijo luego de terminar de arreglar, para finalmente jalar nuevamente el corsé

- no respiro - dijo Matthew, sin ser escuchado, gracias a que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Alfred

- hahaha el Hero ya está aquí -

- has silencio emancipado malagradecido - dijo él ingles a lo que Alfred, en lugar de contestarle se acerco a su hermano, quien se veía pálido

- te ves hermoso - dijo mientras le aflojaba la ropa - el Hero te protegerá, así que estás listo para comenzar? -

- gracias - dijo sonrojado, no todos los días su hermano le hacía cumplidos - si, terminemos con todo esto, no me gusta se la atracción principal -

- bien en ese caso ve primero, tengo que buscar tu regalo primero -

- un regalo? - dijo feliz aceptando esperarlo afuera del cuarto

- Inglaterra, Francia hay algo que necesito pedirles - dijo aprovechando que su hermano ya no estaba - para ninguno de nosotros es un secreto que mi bro es el premio mayor, así que tengo un plan para evitar que caiga en manos de alguien, pero necesito su ayuda -

- cuenta conmigo - dijo Francis al instante sorprendiendo a los de habla inglesa - no dejare que nadie toque a mon petit, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para el -

- lo que sea, para evitar que Matthew sufra escuchare tu plan -

- bien, solo necesito que firmen esto -

Mientras tanto fuera del cuarto Canadá se veía en un espejo, parecía una muñeca debía admitir, lo único que no hacia juego eran sus lentes, en eso llegan los otros

- listo para empezar, Francis te llevara - dijo Alfred

- por qué él y no yo -

- porque iggy eres la madre, y es una tradición que te lleve tu padre no? -

- yo también soy su padre - dijo buscando apoyo en Matt pero este simplemente ya estaba lejos con Francia

- será mejor que vayamos o nos perderemos el veredicto de Roma y los otros -

Luego de que llegaran, Alfred hiso una especie de discurso presentando a Canadá quien llego con Francia e Inglaterra que se negó a no acompañar a su pequeño, con esto Matthew paso al centro del salón, donde los antiguos imperios comenzaron a estudiarlo para dar su veredicto

- Matthew Williams a partir de hoy serás conocido como Canadá, una nación de modales y valores impecables, es por eso que eres toda una Dama, criado por dos grandes naciones como lo son Francia e Inglaterra, lo que te hace más que una Dama eres Duquesa - dijo Roma haciendo una pausa que puso a todos nerviosos - oh? Pero que es esto, y por ultimo por tu gran territorio, te nombro Princesa - dijo finalmente llamando la atención de muchos

- mama no entiendo nada - se quejo el pequeño Peter sin recibir respuesta de este - tío Den me explicas? -

- eh? Claro, mira en este mundo nos separamos en dos tipos, luchadores y pacifistas - dijo esperando que el pequeño asintiera para saber que si estaba entendiendo - bien, estas a su vez tienen varios niveles, en caso de luchares, la primera clase el Rey, actualmente solo Rusia y China son reyes - dijo viendo con rencor a Suecia ya que gracias a él había perdido su corona - luego le siguen los príncipes como tu tío, tu tonto padre, Inglaterra, América, Francia, España, Alemania, Turquía y otros - dijo ya con fastidio de contar - a nosotros nos siguen los caballeros, valientes pero de ejércitos reducidos, como Grecia y Prusia, luego tenemos lo que es u luchador como tal, que serian nuestros ejércitos, seguido de esto esta lo que es ser una mujerzuela, que es cuando te quitan el orgullo, pero luego te cuento eso, ahora estas muy joven - dijo viendo como el Noruego le miraba mal por contarle esas cosas a un niño - bien qué tal si pasamos a los niveles de los pacifistas o doncellas? -

- está bien - dijo el niño como si nada

- bueno, la primera clase de ellos es Reina, nunca se ha visto una ya que es muy difícil llegar a ese estatus, luego esta Princesa, hasta ahora nunca había visto a una, es por eso que todos están sorprendidos - le explico viendo al canadiense - lo más alto hasta ahora era Duquesa y solo Italia lo ha logrado, luego esta Dama este es el nivel común, Finlandia, Noru y Ice son un buen ejemplo - dijo logrando que el más pequeño comprendiera - bien, a ellos le sigue lo que llamamos… lady que es un poco más que la mujerzuela - dijo cerrando la explicación por orden de las miradas de los otros Nórticos

- entiendo, pero y eso que tiene que ver, para que necesitamos tantos niveles o clases? -

- bueno eso es para tener un orden - le explico ahora Islandia - veras Peter si un Rey quiere casarse, puede pedirle a cualquiera de la clase Pacifista que se casen y este no puede negarse a menos que sea Reina -

- y eso de que sirve -

- es nuestra manera de evitar que nuestro pueblo se vea involucrado en una guerra sin sentido -

- entonces si yo fuera Príncipe y le pido a una Reina que se case conmigo ella… -

- te puede rechazar perfectamente, ya que tu literalmente no tienes lo necesario para cuidarla, si fuera una Princesa ella podría aceptarte o no, las otras clases al ser más débiles se ven obligados a aceptar tu petición, para su propia protección -

- quieren guardar silencio, ya viene el baile padre e Hijo - dijo Finlandia

Mientras tanto Canadá bailaba nervioso junto a su pére, sabía que estaba en problemas, no era tonto, tenía la esperanza de llegar a ser Reina, pero ahora era claro que no lo era, y que los dos únicos reyes tenían sus ojos en él y que no podría negarse. No es como si él estuviera enamorado, pero no quería ser la cuarta esposa de China o de Rusia, así que lo único que le quedaba era tratar de huirles lo más posible, pensaba pero en eso se acerca el ruso.

- disculpa es mi turno como su otro padre - dijo Inglaterra tomando al canadiense y alejándolo del ruso, pero esto solo duraría una pista, así que cuando esta termino el chino y el ruso se acercaron, pero alguien les gano

- momento del hermano mayor - dijo Alfred molestando a los dos reyes, y mas con lo que le siguió, el rubio había tomado la mano de Matthew y se arrodillo frente a este - Matthew Williams me darías el honor de casarte conmigo? - dijo finalmente sorprendiendo a todos

- yo… - tartamudeaba el menor de los americanos, buscando ayuda en sus padres, que con toda su sorpresa los encontró asintiéndole - yo acepto - dijo sin saber que hacia

- siento interrumpir tan bello momento, pero visto que aun estoy a tiempo, yo Rusia pido a Canadá como mi esposa da - dijo ganándole al chino que se retiro - y como sabrás Estados Unidos, mi palabra va por arriba de la de un Príncipe - dijo viendo al canadiense como su nuevo trofeo

- en ese caso me alegra no serlo - dijo sacando un documento - esto como podrás ver mi querido Rusia, es una alianza de cinco príncipes, en donde soy nombrado líder, lo cual por reconocimiento político me hace un Rey - decía mientras Rusia detallaba el documento, efectivamente era una alianza de España, Alemania, Francia, Inglaterra y el americano

- supongo que no me queda de otra que felicitar a los novios - dijo alejándose dejando claro que una guerra se acercaba

- Al estas seguro de esto? - dijo el rubio ahora en los brazos de su hermano

- si, quien mejor para cuidarte que el Hero? - dijo besando su frente - te protegeré de ese ruso malvado, no te preocupes -

- me preocupo por ti -

- no hace falta, la alianza se hiso para eso, hasta los latinos están de nuestro lado, además cuando nos casemos, te convertirás en Reina y nadie podrá tocarte - dijo tratando de calmar a su hermano, para luego invitarle a bailar.

- nunca pensé que su idea funcionara - dijo Prusia, quien se encontraba en la barra del bar con sus amigos

Prusia como lo llamaban por costumbre, ya que no era una nación desde hace muchas guerras, simplemente era un Caballero de Alemania, de nombre Gilbert, era uno de los miembros del BTF y el responsable de que Alemania se uniera en contra de Rusia.

- yo también lo pensé, pero quién lo diría Alfred conoce de leyes - dijo divertido el español - creo que debería buscar a Lovi, de seguro se estará preguntando si hice alguna tontería -

España que a diferencia de su amigo, era una nación y un Príncipe, era otro miembro del BTF y solían llamarle Antonio. Y lo más importante, es que a diferencia de sus amigos, el estaba casado y había tenido tantos niños, que habían llegado a pensar que era pedófilo. Por otro lado su dulce? esposa, era nada más ni nada menos que Italia del Sur o Romano, mejor conocido como Lovino, ex protegido del español, así que no es pedófilo.

- pero por qué el - lloraba dramáticamente el último miembro del trió, Francis quien no superaba lo ocurrido - todos estos años, trabajando para que fuera perfecto y ahora se casara con un… hijo de Arthur -

- pero Francis… Gilblird también es un hijo de Arthur - le ubico el peliblanco - además con quien querías que se casara, el awesome yo no tiene ese tipo de cariño por Gilblird -

- no lo sé, pero no con Alfred, el no sabe de moda o de cocina, mi niño sufrirá -

- pero lo conoce mejor que nadie, son hermanos Francis, ellos estarán bien - dijo el español - si a Lovi le hubiera tocado casarse con Ita-chan, yo lo hubiera aceptado, porque sé que se cuidarían hasta la muerte -

- hablando de Ita-chan no lo he visto - dijo Gilbert al ver a Francis morir en silencio

- se quedo en casa, ya sabes cómo es Lovi, no le dejara salir, sabe que en cuanto alguien lo vea le pedirán matrimonio -

- y Romano se equivoco por qué - dijo no muy seguro, hasta él había intentado casarse con el chico

- por que Alemania lo "protege" - dijo viendo al hermano de su amigo

- west es muy retraído, además para agregarle más problemas, su primera esposa es Rode - dijo tratando de ocultar su molestia

- nunca pensé que ellos se casarían, tenía la esperanza de que él fuera por Ita-chan - dijo el español con pesar - odio recordar a mi primera esposa - dijo dispuesto a olvidar con alcohol

- quieren dejar las tonterías, deberían estar más preocupados por la guerra, que por sus chismes - le reprendió el borracho ingles que tenían justo al lado - por qué mis niños - dijo llorando cual nena, no esperen mejor dicho, como cierto francés que tenía a su lado

- Arthur dime que castraste a Alfred de niño -

- yo nunca le haría eso a mi niño… como se atrevió a independizarse de mi -

- tú crees que eso duele, ese fue uno imagina por cuantas independizaciones pase yo - dijo un borracho español

- creo que lo mejor será irme - dijo Prusia cuando tropieza con Romano - disculpa -

- no me hables - le corto el otro - oye idiota hora de irnos, Feliciano nos está esperando -

- niño del demonio, tienes suerte de tener a España como esposo, sino ya más de uno te habría enseñado modales - dijo mientras lo tomaba por el brazo, pero Antonio se la retiro al momento

- no toque a mi esposa - dijo serio mientras se alejaba con el italiano

- Toño da miedo cuando es celoso - dijo recordando la última vez que se metió con su esposa

- quien dejo que esos se juntaran - dijo Alfred junto al albino - que no saben, que nunca es bueno un par de viejos recordando - reprocho mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su ex tutor

- mi niño se va a casar - se quejaba el ingles

- no te preocupes iggy, aun así tendré tiempo para molestarte -

- Al no creo que debas decir eso - le reprendió su ahora prometido, mientras ayudaba al francés - además… hay que decirles -

- naa… que lo sepan mañana - dijo divertido de pensar en la cara de los rubios al despertar y descubrir, que la boda era ese día

- pero a pére le hubiera gustado hacer mi vestido -

- y así fue - dijo recordando como engaño a Francis para que hiciera un vestido pensando en su hermanito, claro que no lo había visto, porque eso era de mala suerte

- Al eres mi héroe -

Mientras tanto con España y su tierna esposa, estos viajaban en silencio debido a lo sobre protector del primero, quien viajaba recostado de las piernas de su esposa, lo cual ponía nervioso al segundo

- ne Lovi te ves lindo de verde - dijo mientras el otro le hacía caricias en el cabello - me recuerda mucho al de sirvienta que solías usar - susurro ya olvidando el descaro de su amigo - oye Lovi, cuando lleguemos quiero abrazarte toda la noche - dijo levantándose de su cómoda almohada

- sigue soñando bastardo -

- la guerra se acerca y no podre verte todos los días, por favor -

- esa guerra no es nuestra, idiota -

- pues… Lovi yo firme - dijo a lo que el se alteraba

- QUE HICISTE QUE! - dijo perdiendo lo que le quedaba de calma - eres un idiota, egoísta, por qué no piensas en mi y en Feliciano -

- pero lo hice por los niños, ellos quieren ayudar a Canadá -

- y eso que ellos saben cuidarse solos - dijo a pesar de ser como una madre para ellos - nunca piensas en que pasaría, si algo te sucede - dijo ocultando su rostro del otro - quien me daría tomates y alejaría a los idiotas -

- no te preocupes, aunque muera siempre tendrás a Feli, además como mi viuda te dejaría todas mis tierras - dijo mientras buscaba la mirada del otro

- eso solo me traería más problemas idiota - dijo encontrándose con esos ojos verdes, que para su molestia amaba - ni se te ocurra dejarme -

- nunca lo haría, ni pensarlo - dijo ocultando en su pecho el rojo rostro de su esposa


End file.
